


Author's Notes

by Elias_Pedro



Series: Post-Credits [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Omake, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias_Pedro/pseuds/Elias_Pedro
Summary: The school festival is finally over, but Natsuki still feels a little bit uneasy. Meanwhile, Yuri mindfully prepares a fresh pot of tea for two.





	Author's Notes

It was finally over, Natsuki thought.

The Literature Club’s poem recital - their activity for the school festival - finished early in the afternoon and turned out to be a great success. There was a sizable crowd that came to the clubroom to watch and everyone had a great time.

On top of that, Monika and Sayori were finally back from the Void. All four original members of the Literature Club were together again.

The mad rush of preparing for the festival was winding down into a sense of joy and relief as things started to calm down in the clubroom. Monika and Sayori were taking a quick break while the two 'volunteers' - Amy and Satchie from the Anime Club - excused themselves to go to their other club activities.

That left Natsuki, the club president, alone with Yuri in the clubroom.

The two of them savored the tranquil silence.

Everything was fine now, Natsuki thought. Or at least that was what the club president wanted to think.

There was one last thing that made the pink-haired girl feel a little bit uneasy. After all, she found herself in a rather odd situation.

It was late Autumn in the world that Natsuki and the others were living in. However, the pink-haired girl also knew that it was Valentine’s Day in the author’s world.

Before Monika and Sayori got back from the Void, Natsuki tried making chocolates in her free time after school. It was her way of keeping her mind off of the stressful situation that she and Yuri were in. Making chocolates also helped her cope with with the heavy responsibilities that rested on her shoulders when the two former presidents disappeared.

The pink-haired girl then noticed the date in the Author’s world displayed in the administrative notebook that Sayori gave her. As soon as Natsuki saw that, she decided to make Valentine’s Day chocolates.

Those chocolates weren’t like the bite-sized, store-bought, square chocolates that Natsuki brought in Chapter 4 of ‘Post-Credits’. The club president didn't even use Python code to will those chocolates into existence either. Natsuki rolled up her sleeves and made those chocolates herself. They were home made and Natsuki carefully packaged them in a pretty box with a purple ribbon.

Also, just like the poem that she made for Yuri on that fateful day, Natsuki made those chocolates with Yuri in mind.

As Natsuki was fretting with how to deal with her happy problem, Yuri came over to the teacher’s desk with a fresh cup of jasmine tea.

The club president was surprised to see Yuri at first. She even nearly jumped out of her chair from her shock! However, when Natsuki saw the cup of tea and the look of concern on Yuri's face, the club president promptly apologized.

Yuri heaved a sigh and set down the cup of tea before Natsuki as she asked,

“Are you alright, Natsuki? You seem to be rather tense.”

Natsuki gave off an uncomfortable laugh and she nervously explained,

“W-well… I was just spacing out a bit, Yuri.”

The look of concern that Yuri had lingered on her face for a while, but she soon manged to wear a small smile,

“You must be tired after the poem recital, Natsuki. Now that it’s over, we can rest.”

The vice president then gently nudged the teacup towards Natsuki and tenderly urged,

“Have some more tea. It shall help soothe your weary heart.”

Natsuki managed to wear a small smile. She took the cup of jasmine tea in her hands and noted,

“Gosh, you’re always looking out for me, Yuri.”

Yuri’s smile grew warmer as she replied,

“Sayori tasked me with assisting you in any way that I can. That is also my duty as your vice president - and also as your friend. And…”

The purple-haired girl’s cheeks flushed red and she stopped herself from continuing. She then quickly apologized instead,

“Sorry for rambling, Natsuki. Please - enjoy your tea.”

Yuri gave Natsuki a nod before she turned back to minding her tea set.

The pink-haired girl then thoughtfully hummed she looked at her own reflection in the jasmine tea.

The bashful yet steadfast Yuri was the person who helped the newly minted club president keep fighting for the Literature Club when they were about to be disbanded. When Natsuki's brash and unapologetic style fell short in their confrontations with the student council, Yuri picked up the pieces and backed her up with graceful yet firm words.

Even though Yuri was not used to interacting with people, she braved her fears and stood side-by-side with Natsuki every step of the way.

In those past few days, Natsuki's admiration for Yuri grew stronger and stronger.

That was why Natsuki made those chocolates.

That was why Natsuki wanted to give those chocolates.

With those thoughts in mind, Natsuki opened the drawer of the teacher’s table where she kept her box of chocolates. She brought out the box and felt the purple ribbon that held the box together as she noted,

"How appropriate..."

Natsuki then closed her eyes as she steeled her resolve.

After a few moments, the club president then opened her eyes again and stood up from where she sat. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to call out to Yuri.

Just as Natsuki started to speak, however, Yuri turned around as well.

Thus, the two of them spoke in unison,

“Yuri, I…!”

“Natsuki, I…!”

When Yuri turned around, the purple-haired girl was holding a small, white envelope with a pink, heart-shaped seal in her hands. Natsuki, on the other hand, was holding her box of chocolates in plain sight as well.

Yuri’s purple eyes shone when she saw the box in Natsuki’s hands. The purple-haired girl fell silent, urging Natsuki to break the deadlock.

The club president embarrassedly scratched the back of her head with her free hand as she explained,

“Yuri… you wouldn’t happen to know that it’s…”

The purple-haired girl then continued Natsuki’s sentence,

“... that it is the Feast of Saint Valentine in the Author’s world?”

The two girls then looked at each other in silence for a moment. 'Feast of Saint Valentine?' Did Yuri mean 'Valentine's Day'?

Yuri and Natsuki realized this and they both slowly broke out into tender laughter. The pink-haired girl laughed heartily as she laid her free hand on her chest while Yuri bashfully covered her face with the envelope as she chuckled.

Once Natsuki managed to catch her breath, she faced Yuri with a bright grin,

“I should have known better. Of course you’d know about Valentine’s Day in the author’s world!”

Yuri lowered her envelope and proudly nodded,

“It is my duty as your vice president to be aware of these things after all.”

The purple-haired girl then brought the envelope close to her heart as she asked,

“So, Natsuki. What do you have there in your hands?”

Natsuki went over to Yuri then handed her the box,

“Homemade chocolates! I made something that goes well with your favorite jasmine tea, Yuri. It’s my way of saying thanks for being a wonderful vice president - and a dear, dear friend.”

Yuri gladly accepted the box and cheered,

“How delightful! I shall treasure this, Natsuki!”

The purple-haired girl then, in turn, handed Natsuki her envelope as she explained,

“I did not forget to read the poem that you wrote for me in Chapter 4 of ‘Post-Credits’, Natsuki. I only managed to read it recently, but I was moved. You put so much thought into that poem that I had to give you a proper reply. So - forgive me if you find it lengthy.”

Natsuki took the envelope and she felt the gentle weight of the poem inside. The pink-haired girl then brought the envelope close to her heart and grinned as she suggested,

“Say, Yuri - wanna read this poem together? Let’s have some tea and chocolates while we’re at it.”

Yuri simply gave Natsuki an eager nod as she softly replied,

“That would be wonderful.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Monika and Sayori were standing quietly near the open door to the clubroom.
> 
> Monika leaned over to Sayori and whispered,
> 
> "So what do you think, Sayori? Should we go in?"
> 
> Sayori smiled tenderly and shook her head. She then whispered in reply,
> 
> "The two of them are having a good time. Let's come back later instead, okay, Moni?"
> 
> "Sounds good to me, Sayo~"
> 
> "Also, let's buy some cinnamon rolls for everyone. I think they'll like it. Four should be fine, right?"
> 
> "Three should be enough. I already have a cinnamon roll, after all, and she's as sweet as can be~!"
> 
> "Ahehe~ oh, Moni!"
> 
> The two former presidents then turned towards the Reader and greeted,
> 
> "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~!"


End file.
